harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тотнем-Корт-Роуд
}}Тотнем-Корт-роуд ( ) — улица в ЛондонеСуществующая в реальности, недалеко от «Дырявого котла». Фактически, эта улица является как бы продолжением Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд после пересечения её с Оксфорд-стрит. В книге описывается как широкая тёмная улица, с обеих сторон обставленная магазинами и полная ночных гуляк. Вероятно, там много увеселительных заведений. Эту улицу хорошо знала Гермиона Грейнджер, поэтому в минуту опасностиГарри Поттер и Дары Смерти, Свадьба Билла и Флёр она переместилась сюда вместе с Гарри и Роном (т.н. «парная трансгрессия», когда один волшебник переносит не только себя, но и взявшего его за руку человека или даже двоих). В 1997 год Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сбежали со свадьбы Билла и Флёр, трансгрессировав прямо на Тотнем-Корт-роуд, спасаясь от Пожирателей смерти. Пытаясь собраться с мыслями и выработать план дальнейших действий, ребята зашли в захудалое кафе В фильме «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти» — это итальянское кафе «Лучино». На стене внутри кафе висел итальянский флаг. ( )Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти (игра), в котором не было посетителей. Но стоило Гермионе произнести имя Волан-де-Морта, как сработало заклинание «Табу» и через пару минут в двери вошли пожиратели смерти Долохов и Роули... После ожесточённой схватки, окончившейся победой Гарри, Рона и Гермионы, ребята изменили врагам (а заодно и оказавшейся невольной свидетельницей официантке) память, привели кафе в первоначальный вид и покинули заведение. thumb|250px|Гарри, Рон и Гермиона обороняются от Пожирателей (кликабельно) Особенности перевода *В переводе РОСМЭНа улица названа «Тотнем-Корт-роуд», хотя в оригинале она называется «''Тотенхем''-Корт-роуд» ( ) — перевод дан согласно оригинальному произношению, а не написанию. * В переводе РОСМЕНа предложение «Let's sit down somewhere, Hermione said hastily as Ron opened his mouth to shout back across the road. — Look, this will do, in here!» переводится как «— Давайте где-нибудь посидим, — поспешно сказала Гермиона, увидев, как Рон открывает рот, чтобы крикнуть что-то через улицу в ответ.— Послушай, здесь это обычное дело, зайдем сюда!», из-за чего создаётся впечатление, что публичное приставание подвыпивших молодых (и не очень) людей к проходящим дамам здесь в порядке вещей. Но на самом деле это предложение переводится примерно так: «— Давайте посидим где-нибудь, — сказала Гермиона, поскольку Рон уже открыл рот, намереваясь кричать через дорогу. — Посмотрите, зайдём сюда». То есть, Гермиона всего лишь предлагает зайти в кафе. Исторические факты * Тотенхем-Корт-Роуд — это реальная улица в Лондоне и является значительной торговой улицей, в основном специализирущейся на электронике. * В истории Тотенхем-Корт-роуд произошёл примечательный случай. 17 октября 1814 года на этой улице в пивоварне «Мо и компани» взорвалась цистерна с пивом объёмом 610 тыс. литров. Первый взрыв вызвал цепную реакцию в остальных ёмкостях, что послужило причиной пивного наводнения«Пивное наводнение» в Википедии. 1,5 млн. литров пива вылилось на улицу, затопив несколько домов. В результате погибло девять человек. * Тотнем-Корт-роуд упоминается/появляется и в других произведениях искусства, к примеру, в пьесе «Пигмалион» Бернарда Шоу. Интересные факты * В фильме вместо Тотенхем-Корт-роуд фигурирует Шафтсбери авеню. * В фильме Гермиона не изменяет память Пожирателям, а стирает её Обливиэйтом. Ссылки * Примечания Категория:Лондон Категория:Улицы Категория:Локации по алфавиту en:Tottenham Court Road es:Tottenham Court Road fr:Tottenham Court Road nl:Tottenham Court Road pl:Tottenham Court Road pt-br:Rua Tottenham Court